


宠物、妓女与月光

by Phi_lia



Category: Block B, FANXY CHILD (Band), Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hermaphrodites, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_lia/pseuds/Phi_lia
Summary: 普通拉瓜文学pwp除了tag里之外没啥可警告的想好再点开
Relationships: Han Deokkwang | Hash Swan/Woo Jiho | Zico, Kwon Hyuk | Dean/Woo Jiho | Zico, Yang Hongwon | Young B/Woo Jiho | Zico, Yoon Hyungjun | Hangzoo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Kudos: 6





	宠物、妓女与月光

1、  
开始的时候禹智皓表现得十分娴熟，他伸手，想直接把权革的裤子褪下来，却直接被对方抓住了双手，反绑在背后，巧妙地上了一个结。并不紧实，松松的，要的其实只是一个意思，一个氛围。  
  
因为他知道禹智皓永远都不会逃。  
  
“你那么迫不及待做什么，真的那么想做婊子吗？”权革板着脸，对他的举动不以为意，但带有羞辱性质的句子还是从他的口中出来了，一如往常。他知道说什么会让禹智皓自惭且爽，也知道要如何控制他，让他永远都顺着自己的意。  
  
毕竟禹智皓变成今天这个样子，不就是他一手打造的吗？  
  
“用嘴。”拿手指点点禹智皓的额头，权革示意他开始。  
  
闻言，禹智皓没有多余的动作，只是顺着对方的指示用牙齿把他的内裤脱了下来。权革的阴茎登时就打在了他脸上，是半硬着的，透明的前液在禹智皓的脸上留下了一道水痕，但他不在乎。他只是张口，把它含住了。然后伸出舌头，让牙齿避开敏感部位，一边舔着，一边尽量放松喉咙，把对方的性器往深处送。  
  
其实禹智皓不喜欢给人口交，或者说是一开始不喜欢。他觉得这是件很难受的事，权革总是爱顶到他喉咙深处，然后猛烈抽送，美其名曰地说是想享受他喉咙收缩时所带来的精妙快感，而这总让他有一种欲吐却不能的干呕感。每次口完之后，权革都会射在他嘴里，让他张大嘴检查过后再咽下去。精液的味道也不好，腥的，味道仅次于鸡巴。但权革喜欢，他说他跪下来低垂着眉眼含着自己阴茎的样子真的很柔顺可爱，用手指蹭进他的发间抚摸时，感觉就像在摸一只乖巧的宠物。  
  
宠物。  
  
权革曾经说，智皓呀，如果你真的是我的宠物就好了。  
  
于是他也就渐渐学会了这一技能，并在权革的引导和赞赏下慢慢取得了进步。  
  
说是引导，其实属实没有什么比较温柔的东西。权革会让禹智皓看AV，并让他学习里面女优的口交和叫床技巧。如果下次实践时不满意，权革就会辱骂他、打他，有时用烟头在平时人们难以察觉的地方留下一道道痕迹。烫完之后，他还会舔上去，他说他抽的蓝莓味爆珠是甜的，所以留下来的伤口也是甜的。有时就只是简单地刮上几巴掌，禹智皓的脸会红，会肿，上妆时也会感受到难忍的疼痛，所以第二天上班时他只能戴口罩。  
  
权革偶尔会这样发疯，禹智皓也习惯了。毕竟艺人身上的压力有多大只有他们自己知道，他理解。更何况，他还爱着他。  
  
他只要再乖一点，好好地听话就行了。  
  
所以当敲门的声音传过来时，他半点惊讶也没有。  
  
依然很顺服地跪着，努力地用嘴服侍着权革。  
  
倒是进来的人都先倒吸了一口冷气。  
  
  
2、  
韩德光觉得自己这次参加show me the money的运气真的很不错，没怎么起波澜就顺利地度过了制作人选人环节，离本选舞台差的只有时间，可比上一次好太多了。  
  
制作人的选择也很对他胃口，zico和dean，都是当下炙手可热富有话题度的人。做的音乐也相当不错，很符合他的审美，而且年纪相仿易于沟通。今天去录音室，就是去录歌的。  
  
一路上他都和尹亨准梁洪源他们相谈甚欢的，这让他更相信，这次绝对会有一个好的结果。  
  
只是他没想到录音室的门的后面藏着的景色是这样的。  
  
震惊的也不是只有他，他听到同行的两位rapper都倒吸了一口冷气。然后，不知道是哪个缺根筋的先开了口。  
  
“我们是不是来的不是时候？”  
  
闻言，权革头也没抬，只是略略放松了眼皮恹恹地扫了他们一眼。  
  
“没，来得正好。先看着吧。”  
  
于是他们才敢把眼神平移到正在权革下身努力的禹智皓身上。虽然看不到正脸，但他的动作似乎并没有要停止的意思。被弄得舒服了，权革会把手放到他的下巴上轻挠几下以示嘉奖。  
  
真的就像在逗弄猫一样。  
  
好像终于被伺候得差不多了，权革让他停下，命令他站起来，将他身后的结解开了，然后一件一件地剥去他的衣服。  
  
随之映入眼帘的是大片大片蕴含着宗教意味的刺青，没什么色彩，只是如竹简上的字一般直直地凿在他的身上。线条流畅却又冷漠，像每块大理石上平整的纹路一样，堪堪地遮盖住了禹智皓的一些皮肤，让人有种他好像真的穿了点什么的错觉。刻下这些刺青时它的主人大概从未想过它还能有渲染色情的作用，但最终，还是达成了这个目的。  
  
出乎人意料的是，禹智皓的左胸乳尖上竟缀着一枚乳钉。是真实的，在时有时无的阳光下散发出耀眼反光的钻石乳钉，金属圆环毫不怜惜地贯穿了乳尖，下部还坠着一条细细的链条，似乎是为了方便人扯拽而专门挂上去的。衬得鼓起的乳尖愈加红艳且脆弱。韩德光毫不怀疑，这估计是权革的意思。  
  
然而更出乎人意料的事原来还在后面。  
  
在脱去所有衣服的那刻禹智皓就迫不及待地爬上了在一旁的桌子，张开了双腿开始自慰。他丝毫羞耻都不知，对在场的每一个人都毫不避讳。  
  
于是所有人都清晰地看到他下身的女性器官了。  
一副货真价实的，暴露在空气中还显得有些微微瑟缩，洞口不自觉地开始一张一合的女性器官。  
  
不同于一般女性的是，禹智皓似乎是个白虎，周边并没有长杂乱的毛发。他原本就肤白，私处的皮肤就更是娇嫩可爱了，泛着一股诱人的粉色。不知是不是错觉，韩德光顿时觉得空气中弥漫起了一股若有若无的暧昧香气，不是那种熟透的被操烂的类似腐烂桃子的滞重味道，它更轻盈，也更透明。  
  
可能是禹智皓已经开始流水了的缘故吧。  
  
一开始他就用自己的手指抚摸上了略大且向外突出的阴蒂，并在缓慢的刺激下不时发出微小的呻吟。起初只是一根手指，但他很快就加到了三根，且一副毫无负担的姿态。在女穴间抽插的手指抽出来时，指间的粘腻液体似乎都要把整只手浸没了。  
  
韩德光觉得自己硬了。  
  
他也知道站在隔壁的人也都硬了，他不用看都知道。  
  
但谁也不敢上前，情况就在这种诡异又暧昧的氛围下僵持住了。  
  
还是权革率先打破了沉默。  
  
他走上前，直直地扇了禹智皓一巴掌。力道之大让韩德光怀疑自己都听到了划破空气的声音。这一掌下去禹智皓的皮肤登时就红了。但他却好像连点反抗的念头都没有，不但没有打回去，还主动用腿把权革往自己的方向勾。权革仍然还是一副恹恹的神色，下唇一抿，刻薄地吐出了两个字。  
  
“贱货。”  
  
然后便毫不怜惜地把禹智皓推倒在桌子上操了进去，几乎是一瞬间，原本的满目春光就被权革的身体挡住了。韩德光觉得有点可惜。但从后面看，禹智皓的腿又的确显得很长，他能把权革的腰一丁点不剩地环绕住，甚至还有足够的余力在权革的腰后交叠成结。白生生的小腿曲线流畅，悬在半空中随着权革的动作一晃一摇。  
  
周围仍然很安静，甚至能听到因为权革的拖拽禹智皓的胡蝶骨在桌面上摩擦所发出的声响。他最近太瘦了。  
  
接踵而来的是断断续续的呻吟，只是偶尔会在权革拉扯连着乳环的链子时急促变调成带着痛苦的哀鸣。声音细细的，让人怀疑它是不是要直接消失在嗓子里。  
于是韩德光毫不犹豫地走上前去用自己的阴茎堵住了这张嘴。  
  
禹智皓这回也是很温驯地张口就把它含住了，然后模仿着性交的姿势将他上下吞咽着，双手也在上下套弄着。时不时还微微抬起头看他一眼，这种时候，可能是因为角度的原因，看到的更多的只有眼白，往日里眼神的嚣张戾气和压迫感全都不见了，取而代之的是在这种情况下不应该有的清纯和无辜。  
  
这个婊子。怕是以后就算不写歌了单出去卖也能过上好日子吧。  
  
韩德光在心里骂。  
  
  
3、  
权革射的时候没有把阴茎抽出来，他当时也没有戴套。所以精液自然而然地就满溢出来了，在禹智皓的下身的桌子上汇聚成一小滩。  
  
禹智皓倒是满不在乎的样子，摆动着双腿在空气中随意画着什么，交叉、重叠，又分开了。  
  
尹亨准情不自禁地就抓住了这双腿，稍稍用了一些力迫使它们停下。  
  
这时他才发现禹智皓的脚踝还真的挺细的，他一手几乎就能握住。  
  
权革整理了一下衣服就在旁边随便找了张椅子坐下了，他脸上还是没有太多表情，只是冷眼看着这一切。但是心情明显比刚刚好多了，起码没有再神色恹恹。  
当尹亨准顺着权革留下来的精液贯穿了禹智皓时，禹智皓发出了一声餮足的呻吟，长长的，像躁动不安的母猫在发情。  
  
这种下贱的姿态显然取悦了旁边的权革，他脸上终于浮现出了一丝笑容。  
  
“掐他脖子。”  
  
“嗯？”尹亨准不明所以。  
  
“他的反应你会喜欢的。”  
  
在这样煽动性的话语下，尹亨准照做了。  
  
这时他才发现禹智皓的脖颈又细又白，毫不费力地就能在柔软的肌肤上留下指印，相当脆弱。  
  
握着他脖子的感觉相当好，有什么在他的手下微微跳动着，这是生命力的象征，而他只要把手收紧，就能轻易地把这一切夺走。  
  
他用力的时候禹智皓的呻吟变得更加断断续续了，甚至因为呼吸不畅连完整的元音都发不出来。他的脸颊逐渐变得红润，被打的一边更是有些肿了起来，让人忍不住想轻轻地给予它爱抚，然后又重重地重新给它伤害。  
  
随着力气的加重，他感到身下的人开始颤抖起来，裹住他阴茎的产道也愈发收紧，一副舍不得他走的模样。  
  
现在的禹智皓哪还有平日在舞台上游刃有余的样子，甚至连和朋友相处时的体面模样都维持不住了。此刻的他脆弱、淫荡、触手可及，如下贱的娼妓，往日的距离感威慑感在此时消失得无影无踪，谁都可以来玩一玩，踩一脚，谁都可以来任意贬低他、凌辱他。  
  
尹亨准懂了。  
  
这样的禹智皓，的确比平日里的要更加美丽。  
  
  
4、  
梁洪源开始怀疑起自己的世界观来。  
  
他不知道这一天到底算是天堂还是地狱。  
  
进入了本选舞台，自然很好，而且制作人还是zico，他一直都挺喜欢的前辈。  
  
只是这里的喜欢和一般的喜欢又有点不同。  
  
不是，不是那个意思，他当然很喜欢前辈的作品，不仅只是单纯的同行间惺惺相惜觉得好听，其中所蕴含的技巧他甚至都有所学习。  
  
只是他不止一次幻想过把阴茎放进对方的嘴巴里，或者直接把对方的裤子扒下来从后面抽送。他觉得不能怪他，毕竟禹智皓确实是个漂亮的男人，而且那双嘴唇还特别性感。自从有一次上网不小心刷到了他含着队友食指的动图，梁洪源就一直都念念不忘。  
  
他甚至想好了只要被淘汰就去表白。只是不知道被拒绝的话前辈会不会因此而对他生出嫌隙。他在海选时就对禹智皓严厉的目光略有耳闻，他不想亲自经历这个。  
  
所以也只是经常对着手机屏幕中的照片打打飞机，直至精液飞溅到屏幕中禹智皓的脸上，他感到满意了，才擦去。  
  
偶尔他也会生出一种罪恶感，对前辈，他大多数时候都仅仅只是带着美好憧憬的，除此之外的多余欲望，实则让他觉得很羞耻，甚至觉得有愧于禹智皓。  
  
他没想到的是对真人做这种事的机会来得那么快。  
  
而来的方式竟然是这样。  
  
所以尽管他一直硬着，等到其他人都在禹智皓的女穴里射完了，只留下一滩滩粘糊白浊的液体又或者白色的泡沫挂在穴口旁，他还是没有上前。  
  
他实在是不敢，实在是不敢相信。  
  
他隐约觉得心中有点什么东西出现了裂缝。  
  
见他呆愣在旁边，禹智皓不解，直接开口问道：“为什么不过来操我？”  
  
梁洪源沉默不语。  
  
“是嫌我脏吗？”  
  
还是沉默。  
  
“不要嫌弃我脏嘛……我后面还没有被射过，你可以尽管射进来。”  
  
禹智皓见他沉默，于是自顾自地解释说。  
  
梁洪源想哭了，他甚至想跑，他现在不想操禹智皓了。  
  
但这时禹智皓直接向他跪趴着爬过来了。  
  
此时从梁洪源的角度看禹智皓，他是举高临下的。他很不习惯，下意识地想躲开。  
  
禹智皓露出了被伤害到了的表情。  
  
“我之前就洗过后面了，我很干净的，不要嫌弃我……”他更加认真地进行自我推销，而越是这样梁洪源越是不想看他。  
  
他熟练地拉下梁洪源的裤链，找到他的阴茎，随意地含了几下，让它充满唾液以作润滑。然后让梁洪源躺下，自己骑了上去。  
  
开始时还是比较干涩，禹智皓坐下去的时候不禁皱了皱眉，完全接纳下整根阴茎时，一丝小小的哀鸣甚至又从他的口中不小心泄露了出来。  
  
后来的场景梁洪源不是很记得了。  
  
他只记得禹智皓体内确实如他曾经想象中那般温暖紧致，甚至还更胜一筹。而且他的确是个婊子，骑人骑得似乎相当有经验了，过程中用上了点技巧。那可能是梁洪源人生中射得最快的一次，也可能是快感最多的一次。反正，总之他回过神来时，他已经射在禹智皓体内了。禹智皓站起身来，对他微笑了一下，很可爱。  
  
如果忽略他嘴角还没完全吃进去的精液的话。  
  
他站起身来时，没完全清理干净的精液甚至又顺着他的大腿根部流了下来，有些滴在了地上。但他却像习以为常一般毫不在意，又对着梁洪源笑了一下。  
  
这次的笑容比上一次的要更甜。  
  
梁洪源想起来不知道谁说zico前辈真的很会卖乖来着。  
  
这下，他确信有些东西，在他心里面的东西，彻彻底底碎掉了。  
  
而且再也没有可能会拼上。


End file.
